


Sleepy

by a_tear_in_the_veil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/F, fenhawke - Freeform, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tear_in_the_veil/pseuds/a_tear_in_the_veil
Summary: This is a very short ficlet from an ask meme. The prompt was "Them Sleepy." Just some Fenhawke fluff.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 8





	Sleepy

The fireplace crackled and sputtered. The song the flames softly sung decrescendo to only a faint, silent glow. Though, they hardly noticed, for the candles still glowed and there was still wine to be had. All through the night, laughter filled the room and resonated throughout the halls of the mansion. Time seemingly ceased to be, though the world continued on without them. Gradually, muted blue light poured into the room, and, the absence of the fire sent a chill through the air. Her hand glided over the goosebumps on her arms, “Oh, Fen, the fire.” 

“Ah, one moment.” The wine was mostly out of his system, though, it’s affects still lingered in his movements. He tossed a few logs into the bed of coals, and, with a swift flick of her hand, fresh flames greedily consumed the timber. Fenris didn’t realize how dim the room had become. Warm light illuminated the space, and Ara’s features. She looked much more tired than she lead him to believe. She didn’t quite sit in her chair, but, more so, she was curled in a ball- knees pulled close to her chest. She rested her head in the palm of her hand while she looked out the window, eyes half closed. Her breathing relaxed into an easy rhythm. He observed the way her hair fell against the frame of her face, and the freckles that kissed her skin. And, suddenly, he wanted to kiss her too. 

“And, what are you staring at over there?” He expected her to fall to asleep, but instead, there she was smirking at him- eyes still half closed. 

The start of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Nothing at all, Hawke.” 

“Hmm-hmm.” Her eyes finally drifted shut. 

He offered to walk her home, and, in return, he received a grunt that somewhat resembled the word: “Okay.” Though, he wasn’t convinced that his words actually reached her. He grabbed a nearby blanket and gently wrapped it around her before scooping her up into his arms. She only lived a few minutes away since moving to Hightown, and Leandra would have a heart attack if she found that her daughter disappeared, without a word, in the middle of the night. Besides - Ara’s head gently fell into the crook of his neck- he didn’t mind.


End file.
